Teardrops
by fliengdolphine
Summary: A Ron and Hermione version of Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy it and Review.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

This is a one-shot based on the work of Taylor Swift and her song 'Teardrops on My guitar."

Hermione sat down in her dormitory. Her newly aquired guitar satin her lap as teardrops fell upon the wooden surface. Her hands gently passed over the strings, making little chords come out. She sniffled and picked it up, ready to play. Her mind set on one thing. Ron.

She played with the strings, tightening and loosening them, until she got the right sounds. Finaly, she strummed a few chords and began to sing.

**Ron looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

Her thoughts were on Lavender Brown. He was with _her_. She couldn't even bear to say _her_ name. It was like the filth that grew on the walls of the Guant house. It was considered a swear word in her vocabulary. She paused and began again.

**Ron talks to me, I laugh cuz It's so damn funny**

**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

It was true. She thought of him constantly. He was an illness that she wished would never go away. The effect he had on her was so powerful, so extreme, she wanted him. She wanted him so bad, she was willing to go through anything for him to be with her, and only her.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

She stopped the wipe the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Teardrops lined her guitar, inside and out. She looked outside to see the starts shining bright. One flew past the window and she closed her eyes, wishing upon it. Wishing for him.

**Ron walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**

Blue. His blue eyes. The beauty in which they held, only she knew. Only she could pin-point when his emotions were bottled up, or when they ran wild through him. She could feel the beat of his heart by looking at him. The pounding of blood flowing through his veins by his scent. She knew everything about him, and only hoped that _she_ would too.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

Once again tears fell from her eyes at the thought of him. Why was he with _her._ Why? He could do so much better than…._that. _She wasn't datable material, but he was so blinde that he couldn't see what was in front of his eyes. He was blinded by the love he didn't know Hermione possessed for him.

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light 

**I'll put his picture down and maybe**

**Get some sleep tonight**

She looked over the mobile picture on her bedside table. It was of him, with Harry and her on either side. Bill and Fleur's wedding. The night he had hooked up with the monstrosity of which he was currently dating. Lavender was nothing. Hermione could easily compete and be awarded the grand prize she wanted for so long. The hunger for her true love pained her.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The Only one who's got enough for me to break my heart**

He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do 

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**

**And he's all that I need to fall into...**

He broke her heart twice before. Once during sixth year, and again at the wedding. The images of him and herself in the places of Bill and Fleur were quickly banished from her mind at the sight of _her_ lips on him.

Hermione remembered letting out a gasp at the sight. Lavender's lips on her Ron. Hermione's Ron. The Ron she wanted, had to have. The one she would never be able to reach, even with the longest of outstretched arms.

**Ron looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

So how was it? Please review. Thank you so much.


End file.
